


Unintentional Neglect

by Gina Callen (CALLEN37)



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CALLEN37/pseuds/Gina%20Callen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G, Callen, Chief Special Agent of OSP, never backs down or seems out of control in any situation. But that was not the case when he was a small child. In the system, he was constantly bullied and abused by other kids and the people who were supposed to care for him. On Christmas Eve he reminisces about a past Silent Night, Lonely Night. #ForAdam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintentional Neglect

**Author's Note:**

> For Adam. RIP. A fan-Fiction author who was bullied on Fan-fiction net and took his own life. A group of writers are writing stories across various fandoms with the hash tag #ForAdam. In the hope that his sacrifice wouldn't be in vain and bullying will stop.

Callen watched as his team bantered about him, for three days he had noticed that they had been talking with each other but not him.

Every time he came near they would stop talking and walk away from him.

At first he found it funny, he figured it was nearly christmas maybe they were planning something, but then Sam announced that he was going to his sister in law's with Michelle, Kamran, and Aiden. Deeks and Kensi were talking about Christmas with Monty at Mammoth mountain.

He watched as they talked about their Christmas plans, he heard Nell discussing going home to her parents and taking Eric as her boyfriend he smiled as he watched him blush and then agree.

Usually he spent Christmas with Sam, but this year there had been no invitation, he assumed that was because he had planned to spend Christmas with Joelle.

What he hadn't told them was that the conversation with Joelle hadn't gone so well.

"Let's start with your first name?" she had said.

"That's a long story." he started with a smirk...but stopped as he saw her face.

"I gave you a second chance Callen, and you still won't tell me your first name? If you can't trust me I won't do this."

His face fell, he looked around, but the others were on the other side of the Ice rink congratulating Aiden on his promotion.

He didn't know how to have this conversation, "I…" he stopped as he tried to explain it.

Joelle shook her head, "I'm sorry Callen, I can't do this...not now, I have my family coming for Christmas, but I can't have you around them. I don't know you at all."

Callen sighed, as Joelle stood up and kissed his cheek, "It was nice Callen, when you feel you can tell me everything starting with your name come find me." she said.

He watched sadly as she left, he wanted to run after her and tell her that he was telling the truth, that he really didn't know, but he didn't want to ruin her christmas.

He headed back to the mission in time for him to hear that both Granger and Hetty were going away for Christmas as well, they didn't see him as he wasn't going to intrude.

So he was alone….again.

It wasn't the first time, but it was hard, he hadn't felt this bad around Christmas, not since he was 13.

* * *

_**1983 December.** _

He was running away, the heavy boots of the police officer chased him down the block, he jerked back as a hand grabbed him by the collar.

"Got ya!" he said pulling Callen up and leaning the breathless child against the wall.

"We don't want to hurt you boy, but we have an alert out for you, people are worried about you."

"No they ain't." Callen answered belligerently.

"Your social worker has been looking for you for three weeks, you need to be somewhere safe." The officer said guiding Callen to the patrol car.

As the sun rose, they pulled up outside the group home Callen had been assigned to, "That ain't safe." Callen grumbled under his breath, he'd be there for a few hours and they'd stick him in another foster home, and there was no way he wanted that, not after the last time.

"Sorry son?" The officer asked as he switched off the engine.

Callen shook his head, "Nothin." he mumbled.

The main door opened and his social worker stood there.

"G. Callen! Do you know how much trouble you have caused?"

Callen grabbed his bag from the back of the patrol car and held it tight not looking the man in the face.

Shane Rodin grabbed Callen tight by the shoulder and marched him up the path.

"Hey!" The officer called, "Be gentle with him, he may need to see a doctor, he was being beaten up by a gang of men when I found him."

Shane's hand tightened as his voice softened, "Are you alright G?" he asked looking concerned.

"I'm ok," Callen lied knowing that anything else would have gotten him in trouble.

Shane took him inside and as soon as the door slammed he took a look at him.

"I have you registered at a new school, you need to be there in an hour." He snapped.

"I need to shower." Callen said.

Shane sniffed him and smirked, "I don't think so let this be a lesson to you, you can't keep running away like this and expecting us to clean you up and give you new clothes, I have other children that need me Callen, they have parents that I do have to answer to, and I have reports to file before the holiday season starts. Now put your stuff away" he gave him a slip of paper, "If you don't turn up and stay there it will be Juvie this time and I mean it." he snapped.

He had just put his stuff in his assigned locker as the Shane walked over to him.

"You eaten Callen?" He asked.

G shrugged, he's eaten yesterday before they had picked him up and looking at the cafeteria in the main hall and the shove to get food he figured he'd be better of without it.

Not noticing or caring the Shane carried on. "Here's your transcript and the address of your new school. You'd better be going as it's getting late." he shoved the file and paper in his hand and ushered him out the door.

Callen looked back wishing he'd been offered a shower or at least a change of clothes, but one look at his social worker stopped the request before it even left his mouth.

"Remember one word of bad behavior or you don't turn up and it's juvenile hall for you young man." Shane warned.

Callen scowled and stuffed the transcript in his bag, which now only held a notepad and pen. He looked back for a second wondering if he should let the Shane know he had forgotten to give him money for lunch or a bag lunch. but the look he was receiving from the door had taught him that sometimes you just didn't ask.

* * *

So, Here he was again, another school, another round of questions and nearly another Christmas.

Callen sighed as he looked up at the doors to this school and he checked the slip of paper in his hand that his social worker had given earlier to make sure it was the right place.

He walked past the brightly decorated classrooms, the younger kids talking excitedly about Christmas and their plans.

A group of kids were standing outside the Administration office as he arrived.

All well dressed and probably rich, he assumed. It wasn't that much of an assumption as the school was in an affluent neighborhood, he was, he'd admit surprised he had been sent to this school, but according to the Shane, his SAT scores meant that instead of going to the public school nearer the group home they had decided to send him here.

"'Scuse me." he said without looking them in the eye.

The group moved and he walked to the door and knocked.

"You're in the wrong school dude...The scum school is down the hill." A boy's voice came. "You have to be clean to go here."

"The kiddie school is down the hill!" A girl added as she towered over him.

Callen flinched but ignored them, he knew his clothes were threadbare and dirty, but he'd been homeless for 3 weeks before he'd been picked up early this morning.

"O.M.G!" A girl nearby exclaimed enunciating each letter, "You can just smell him…."

He winced as he waited for the door to open.

"G. Callen?" A large woman said as she opened the door, "Come in dear." she let him in and waved the others away.

One of the boys walked in behind him.

Callen stood at the desk as she filled in his paperwork, "Your Social worker told me you were coming. So...G?" she asked.

He didn't need anymore, he'd been asked the same question a thousand times.

"Just G. I dunno what it stands for no one does." he admitted.

The boy in the chair behind him stifled a snigger and Callen knew he wouldn't like it here.

"Address?" she asked,

Callen started fishing in his bag.

"I can't find it…." he looked harder, "I...it's here somewhere."

"Sweetie, you don't know your address?"

"Baby…." the boy behind him coughed.

Callen turned and glared and then looked at his worn out sneakers, "I got placed there this morning, it's the group home in Reseda."

The woman looked up the address, "It's ok dear, I've found it, I take it you took the bus in do you have your ticket, we have a school bus you can take back."

"I walked." he admitted.

She looked over her horn-rimmed glasses at him, "It's nearly five miles!" she exclaimed.

Callen shrugged.

"Liar!" the boy behind him coughed again.

Right then G wanted to pound him, to tell him to back off but he couldn't afford to be in anymore trouble right now.

"Very well….G. let's get your paperwork finished, we need a contact number for your next of kin."

Callen looked up at her blankly.

"Your parents dear," she prompted.

Callen shook his head, "I don't know….I have my social workers number, will that do?" he offered.

She nodded and filled in the paperwork, "Very well you first class is English with Miss Cave, room 106." she handed him a class schedule and a map, "off you go Mr. Callen." she said brightly.

* * *

Finally out of that room he looked around and then down at his map, trying to get his bearings he headed for his English class.

He walked in and gave the note from the Administration office to Miss Cave.

Miss Cave was in her early thirties, she was slim and like most teachers in senior school she was harassed and overworked and having a kid that had obviously skipped a grade annoyed her, although she figured he'd cope eventually and she turned to address the boy who was now the smallest in the class.

"Very well...G, take your seat, anywhere that is empty." she said waving a hand towards the main body of the classroom.

He looked down the rows of seats a few students placed bags in the seats next to them and he sighed, there was at the back a rickety desk, he sat down carefully as the chair wobbled and took out his notebook and pen.

Miss Cave eyed the new boy warily, and marked him down as a possible trouble maker.

"Right, where were we? your christmas stories, you have an hour, I want one story about something that happened to you at Christmas, your favorite memory. Be as descriptive as you can and some will be read out to the class."

Callen sat back, he really didn't want to take part in this, but he needed the credits so he started writing.

Miss Cave looked at him from time to time and he expected her to say something but she didn't.

He listened as the other kids read out stories of trips to the snow, or abroad for Christmas. He looked up at the clock still ten minutes until the end of the lesson.

"G...I know you're new, maybe you would like to share what you have written with the class, help them get to know you?" she announced.

"Not really." Callen mumbled.

She smiled and motioned for him to come up.

"Everyone, this is G. Callen, he's a new student, I expect you all to listen to his assignment and let him know what you think about it."

"My best christmas was last year." Callen started reading from his paper. "I was in Santa Monica, My friend Jason and I were on the beach, we had corn dogs and sat on the end of the pier."

One girl stuck her hand up, "Why weren't you with your family?" she asked.

Callen shrugged, "Haven't got any." he mumbled.

"Had you been in Santa Monica a long time?" another girl asked.

Callen shook his head, "Nope, Jase and I ran away about a week before, we were living on the streets, behind an old theater."

"Bullshit!" Another kid coughed,

"You have something to say Mr. Marsters?" Miss Cave asked looking at the boy who coughed.

"No ma'am." Kevin Marsters replied.

"Am I done?" Callen asked the teacher giving her a glare.

"Yes," she replied and with all eyes on him he moved back to his seat.

The rest of the morning past in the usual fashion, he had to introduce himself in a few classes, got laughed at and the odd 'cough' when he explained about his name.

* * *

Soon enough lunch break came, Callen walked through the halls trying to find somewhere to sit for a few moments, hoping to find a water fountain so he could fill up his stomach with water.

He went through some doors and found himself in a quadrangle area. There were picnic benches and walls students sitting and eating meals. he saw a water fountain and walked towards it.

He took a long drink and turned around to see three boys and two girls looking at him.

"What?" He snapped instantly on the defensive.

One of the girls walked around him sizing him up like he was a piece of meat, she poked him in the shoulder and he flinched, mentally berating himself as he did so.

"Is it true?" She asked shooting a sly look at the others.

"What?" He asked just trying to get away from them.

"Is it true that you don't have a name, or a home and that you shouldn't be here?" She grinned slyly at the uncomfortable look he gave her.

"The school must be lowering its standards letting the likes of him in here, My father will be writing to the school board over this." Another boy said looking at Callen as if the younger boy was a piece of dirt.

"I gotta go," he pulled his bag up and tried to thread through the crowd.

"You embarrassed about your name?...I heard you lie, saying you don't know your name," Marsters said coming right up to him.

Callen clenched his fists but said nothing.

"G?" he snarled, "Gee... Gee, I guess ya don't know your name, maybe you are too poor for a name, or maybe your parents didn't care enough about you to give you one."

Callen blinked a few times, he knew if he got into trouble for fighting he would end up in Juvie and he wasn't going there again, the last weekend he had spent in there in between homes had convinced him that he never wanted to set foot in that place again.

"Lemme be," he mumbled and tried to pull away.

He was wiry and he could have slipped out but the Jocks were bigger built than him and he was still nursing some busted ribs from the home he had run away from.

"You gonna run home to mommy?" Marsters snarked at him.

Callen looked at him and his blood burned and his eyes flashed in anger, "Shut up!".

"Or what you'll tell your mommy on me, she didn't even want you I heard you in the office, you don't have a mom or a home, no one wants you, I hear kids like you get donated Christmas presents….You lied about your christmas in class, no one wants to spend time with you!" he gave G a small shove, unfortunately with his injuries he fell to the sidewalk and held his ribs, letting out a small whimper.

Another boy walked up to the group, "What do you Jerks think you are doing?" he said, he pushed his way through the group and stood in front of Callen.

"What's it to you Smith?" Marsters countered looking brave in front of his friends.

"You leave him alone, you wanna be better than him then act like it." Adam snapped standing protectively in front of Callen.

Adam was a geek, it was true, but he was also tutoring Marsters so he could stay on the football team and he had earned that little bit of respect for him.

"I'm gonna keep my eye on you creep," He snapped as they walked off.

Callen eyed the new guy warily he was older than him and in the last few homes he had been in the older kids still gave him trouble.

Adam turned and held out his hand, "It's ok...G, isn't it?" he asked.

Callen wouldn't take his hand but he stood up, "Yeah…" he said, he wanted to say more but he still wasn't sure what this new kids angle was and not one of his peers had been kind to him so far.

Adam smiled, "OK, I'm Adam, you hungry we could go get some lunch?" he asked.

Callen shook his head, "Nope." he lied as his stomach betrayed him.

"I have a bag lunch, my mom always packs too much, do you wanna share?" he asked as he walked towards a tree they could sit under.

Callen took a deep breath and sighed, "Whaddya want for it?" he asked.

"Maybe come company and a friend?" Adam asked.

Despite all his fears, he found himself liking this kid more and more.

Adam pulled a sandwich out of his bag, halved it and handed the bigger half to Callen, "It's pastrami, you're not a vegetarian are you?" he asked and laughed as Callen grabbed the sandwich and hungrily ate it, "I guess not." he added with a smile that as Callen looked up at him he realized that this kid wasn't taunting him.

"How old are you G?" Adam asked.

"Thirteen," he mumbled with his mouth full, Adam handed his bottle of soda over and Callen drank a small sip remembering that they were sharing.

Adam smiled, "So you skipped a few grades?" he asked.

Callen nodded still chewing the sandwich.

"I'm 16, my name is Adam Smith." he grinned, "I didn't get to skip grades, but I am still smart, not like Marsters, he's just a dumb jock, you should ignore him."

Callen swallowed and shrugged, "'s easy for you to say, he's not bigger than you."

Adam sighed, "No he's not, but sometimes you don't have to be smaller than someone to be intimidated by them. I have been bullied too, I know what it's like." He sat and watched as the younger boy obviously hiding an injury ate the sandwich and the banana that Adam shared with him.

Callen looked up at him, "But you're so tall and you have a family, why would they bully you?" He asked.

Adam sighed, "I'm different, I like playing computer games and writing, I don't play sports or drink or smoke like the others." he smiled, "Sometimes people fear what they don't understand. It doesn't mean that being different is wrong, it's just….different…"

Callen looked at his knees as he thought about what the other boy had said. "I'll always be bullied, but at least I can live with it here, I'll be gone soon." he told Adam.

Adam picked up his trash and stowed it in the paper-bag, "You just started, why are you leaving?" he asked.

Callen shrugged, "I don't stay anywhere long." he said matter-of-factly.

"Like a rolling stone hey kid?" Adam said.

"Summit like that." he mumbled.

"What's your next class?" Adam asked.

Callen pulled a face, "Gym...but I can't do it." he admitted, he watched waiting for Adam to say something nasty, but he didn't

Adam looked at him with understanding, "Come with me." he said.

* * *

Callen looked at him worried, Adam hadn't been mean to him and he did seem to want to help. He got up and shooting a scowl over at the kids who had been bullying him earlier he followed Adam into the building.

"Mrs Pearson?" Adam called as he entered the office.

The same woman who had talked to Callen earlier looked up.

"Adam Smith, I haven't seen you for a while...Are you looking forward to Christmas break?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes ma'am." he grinned, "I met Callen here in the quad, he says he has gym next period, but he got bullied by some seniors and he's a bit sore, I was wondering if he could help me out, I'm gonna be in the AV room?"

Mrs Pearson looked over at Callen.

"I didn't start nothin'" Callen added hastily.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

Callen shook his head while behind him Adam nodded and mouthed ribs.

"OK I will put you in the hands of our Adam, he's helpful and he can be your buddy while you are here."

Callen sighed as some tension visibly left him.

For the next week before the christmas vacation, Callen turned up at school early, Adam would meet him outside and he would help out in the Audio visual department.

Mrs Pearson took pity on Callen and brought him in a bagged lunch and a sugar cookie every day.

By the end of term Callen had made a fast friend, and he had needed it.

* * *

The closer it got to Christmas the more alone Callen had felt, there was nothing in his outside demeanor in school that had let on how lonely he was feeling, he walked around the school keeping himself to himself. Mrs Pearson kept an eye out and most afternoons Adam would go and tell her tidbits of information he'd managed to pry out of Callen. Adam wasn't happy and neither was Mrs Pearson, it seemed that not only was Callen being bullied at school, which they had managed to get under control to some degree and most students left him alone now, but he was also being ostracized in the group home.

Shane Rodin was furious, he'd been hauled over the coals because of Callen's disappearance and his failure to handle the boy. There was no way he was letting this little brat lose him his Christmas bonus.

Callen walked in the door to the group home, the silence towards him from the other kids was deafening.

Shane had told them all that Callen was a troublemaker and anyone befriending him would be subject to punishment, the younger kids feared the CPS worker and obeyed whispering and running away everytime he came near and the older kids laughed at him and tripped him in the dining room so he would drop his food.

All in all Callen was soul weary miserable. His only respite from it was the time when he was at school, Adam had been friendly to him and Callen had to admit he craved the time he was with the older boy, his friendship was all he had and the kind attention of the administrator, who had spent her lunches with him.

Callen walked to his bed and sat on it taking out his homework from the last day at school. He listened to the little kids chatting excitedly about tonights Christmas meal, there was a Santa coming and he would be giving out presents. A small spark of hope was lit inside him hoping that he would be allowed to join in and maybe he wouldn't be kept apart from the other kids again.

Then Shane walked in the door.

"Callen!" he called, the two younger children ran out the door laughing, they knew Callen was in trouble again.

"Yes sir?" Callen quickly checked to see if there was anything wrong with his assigned space, satisfied that there wasn't he stood up.

"Grab your bag and come with me,"

Callen stuffed his assignments into his bag and followed Shane to the main office.

"We have visitors coming, I don't want any trouble, so you will be staying in here, I have put a plate of food aside for you over there, you may bring the plate out when you are done and then straight back in here, do you understand?" he snapped.

He didn't not fully, but immediately answered with a "yes sir." to appease him.

Shane nodded and walked out leaving Callen staring at the plate of food on the desk and hearing the excited squeals of the younger children as the dinner bell was rung.

'At least I get some christmas dinner,' Callen thought to himself as he went to take the cover off the plate.

Those hopes were dashed too as he looked and saw cold meatloaf and mashed potatoes, yesterday's meal more than likely the one he hadn't eaten because he had skipped dinner to finish his homework assignment for the last day of school.

Callen angrily wiped away a tear, he shouldn't have hoped, he knew better than that but still he had hoped.

He watched out of the window as a van pulled up and an old man in a Santa suit followed by people dressed as elves got out carrying gifts.

He pressed a hand to the window, as a few of the smaller children in another room screamed with excitement. Just once he wanted to be a part of it.

One of the elves looked over at him and he pulled his hand away and moved out of the line of sight as if burned. He couldn't have this, it wasn't for him.

He poked at the cold meatloaf and made himself eat a few bites, it stuck in his throat as he smelled turkey and roast vegetables and gravy from the main hall.

He put his fork down and decided to just sit quietly. he curled himself into a ball and sank down the wall and just listened to the others singing Christmas carols to the visitors.

* * *

Mr Pearson, dressed as Santa eyed the roomful of children, he was looking for the young boy his wife had befriended but could see no sign of him.

Mrs Pearson and Adam amongst the group of helpers looked as well, Adam walked up to her, "He doesn't seem to be here, something was bothering him before we finished for the year, you don't think he's run away again do you?" he asked worried.

A teenager about Adams age walked past, "Who are you looking for?" She asked.

"Callen?" Adam said.

The girl smirked, "They won't let him here, he's trouble...probably in the office again," she ran off to join her friends to let them know that Callen was probably in trouble again.

Adam went to find Mrs Pearson and told her what had been said.

She looked around and went out into the hallway with him.

"Are you sure, they are deliberately excluding him?" she asked.

Adam nodded, "While you were looking I talked to a few of the other kids, no one is allowed to talk to Callen, they say Mr Rodin the CPS worker has him labelled as a troublemaker and that he is not allowed to talk to anyone here, in case he turns them bad." he said with a sour look on his face.

"No?!" Mrs Pearson gasped, her voice carrying slightly in the hallway but quickly masked as the smaller children headed in to see Santa. "I'm going to make a phone call, wait for me a moment." she said and stepped outside.

She walked around the corner to get a better signal and looked along the windows. As she reached what looked like and office she looked through to see a figure she knew well hunkered down in the corner with his head on his knees, "Callen…" she sighed and then turned her attention to the person on the other end of the phone.

Ten minutes later her plan in place she walked back into the hall as the door to the office opened and carrying a plate Callen walked past them not even looking down the hallway. he bypassed the main hall as ordered and went into the kitchen, Adam and Mrs Pearson following at a discreet distance.

Shane looked up from the desk in the kitchen where the cook planned the meals.

"You eat?" He snapped.

Callen nodded once and went to get rid of the rest of the food looking hungrily at the turkeys and trimmings lined up all in a row ready to serve.

"Don't look at that, that isn't for you, you don't deserve stuff like that, you didn't eat what I gave you."

Callen flinched, "It was cold, I...I couldn't eat it."

"You'll eat it tomorrow then…." Shane started, "What?" he said surprise in his voice as Callen looked over through the small hatch where the other children were lined up to see Santa, "You think you should be with them, you're a bad seed Callen, twice as much paperwork as a normal kid and you keep getting into trouble, Santa is for the good kids not kids like you."

Callen's head dropped to his chest and behind the door Mrs Pearson put her finger to her lips, "Not yet." she whispered to Adam who was itching to get in there to help his friend.

"Get back to my office until it is time for lights out, finish that homework you have. The only good part about you is the fact that you have great S.A.T scores. I am going to make it my personal mission that they stay up, you will not blacken my record," Shane smirked as Callen's fists were balled up and his face a picture of misery.

"Aww have I upset you?" He sneered, "...Good, you have made my life a misery ever since I was assigned your case. Now….GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Shane hissed at him.

Callen turned and pushed the door to the kitchen open, not seeing Mrs Pearson and Adam on the left hand side he walked towards the office his shoulders shaking as he silently sobbed.

* * *

"I have to go to him." Adam insisted.

The main doors opened and Mrs Pearson tapped Adam on the shoulder, "Come with me first." she insisted and took him towards the group of people entering the building.

"Director Stephens?" she asked of the large African American man who had come through with two police officers.

"Mrs Pearson?" Alec Stephens said spying the woman, "I have brought two officers with me, I need to know that all you told me is true?"

"It is sir, we have literally just heard the evidence for ourselves."

Alec looked over at the older woman, "You talked to the boy?" he asked.

Adam shook his head, "Callen won't talk sir, but we heard this…." Adam took a pocket tape recorder from his jacket, he had originally bought it so that he could record the children singing and some quotes to do an article in the school newspaper. instead he had recorded the whole nasty altercation in the kitchen and he played it for the Director of Child Services.

Director Stephens listened his face growing darker by the second hearing one of his workers chastise the child for wanting to be included.

He turned to the older woman, "Do you know where the boy is now?" he asked.

"His name is Callen, G. Callen and yes I think so." she said. They headed down the hall as a door behind them opened.

"Director Stephens?" Shane's voice was confused but covered in false pleasantries.

"Mr Rodin, Come here, I have some things to discuss with you." Stephens said keeping his voice even.

"Yes sir." Shane smiled, "My office?"

Alec smiled, "I think that would be appropriate."

They walked down the corridor and opened the door to find Callen sobbing in the corner.

"What is it son?" Alec asked as he walked in.

Callen shot a look to Shane, "Nothing sir," he lied.

Shane looked over at the boy, "You should be out there with the others Callen not moping in my office." he said with a warning look.

"But…?" Callen replied confused.

Shane turned to the Director, "I'm sorry Sir, Callen is one of those needy kids you know, doesn't like being a part of something, a bit of a loner."

Alec dropped to his knee so he could look Callen in the eye, "Are you son?" he asked.

Callen shot a fearful look at his CPS worker, "Y...yes sir...I...I'm…" he was at a loss for words.

"What did Mr. Rodin say to you son?" Alec asked.

Callen started shaking, "Nothing….he….looks after us all well sir, he's a good worker...and….."

"Son, I know what he's been doing to you, Mr. Rodin you are fired." Alec said standing up and looking at the furious man.

Shane launched himself at Callen who shrank back only to find Mrs Pearson and Adam move protectively in front of him.

"You leave that boy alone!" she snapped.

Callen had flinched at the word alone, he was alone and realized that he would always be alone.

He hadn't paid any attention as Mr Rodin was taken from the group home and summarily dismissed.

Director Stephens had stayed for the rest of the day until a replacement could be found for Rodin and Callen had been led to the kitchen by Mrs Pearson.

She sat him down at the table that Rodin had been sitting at a hour earlier and put a plate in front of him.

"You should eat something G, the others are eating." she said softly.

Callen blinked at her and then looked at the plate of turkey, roast vegetables and gravy in front of him.

His hand started to move, then he remembered what Shane had said, this wasn't for him. This must be her food...he wasn't going to get in trouble again. He got up and walked towards the big fridge in the kitchen as Adam took his plate out and dumped the contents in the trash.

He didn't understand, Adam was his friend, yet he had just thrown his food away after being told to eat?

He blinked and stepped back. What if it were all a trick? What if Shane had known that he had made a friend at school and had gotten them to trick him?

He stepped back shaking his head, his eyes wide and fearful. He looked from Adam to the trash can.

"G?" Adam said worriedly as Callen took another step back.

"I didn't mean to…" He said tears threatening to spill, "I won't touch it I promise."

Adam looked sad, "G?" he asked, "What didn't you mean to do."

"Look at the other food, I know it's not for me, but I just looked for a second, I'll tell Mr. Rodin it's my fault, I don't want him to…." He stopped and jumped as Mrs Pearson put a hand on his shoulder.

"Callen, it's ok. Mr Rodin has been sacked, he shouldn't have treated you or any child the way he did, this is for you." she said turning him around.

"No...no I can't, I'm not allowed...I'm not good enough…" he said shaking his head.

Director Stephens came in, "Callen?" he asked seeing the look on the boy's face.

"I didn't mean too." Callen said yet again.

Alec sat on the chair, "Come here." he said gently.

Callen took a step towards him keeping just out of arm's reach.

Alec looked over at Adam and nodded and the boy grinned.

"Mr Rodin was wrong for what he did to you, he has been dismissed, we don't know why he treated you the way he did or singled you out yet, but I promise you we will find out. However I talked to Santa before I came in here, he said that he was surprised he hadn't talked to you." He smiled slightly and Callen looked at him confused, "Santa isn't real, that's just a guy in a suit, they don't talk to me."

"This one is real and he was here to see you, would you like to see him now?" he asked.

Callen shot him an I'm thirteen not stupid look, but decided to play along. "Sure." maybe this time it would be something nice.

"Ho, Ho, Ho…" Mr Pearson complete in Santa outfit came in the door accompanied by a man and a woman.

Callen stepped back as the man took the chair that Alec had vacated, "Santa, this is G. Callen, his friend Adam and Mrs. Pearson from his school." Alec told him.

"G. Callen, I haven't seen you since you were small." Santa said.

Callen looked at him suspiciously. "You know me?" he asked.

Santa nodded, "I know every boy and girl." he said. "I know you've been through a tough time at school, that you were bullied…" Callen shrugged but said nothing, "Also I know that you were bullied here." Santa continued, Callen opened his mouth to protest, but Santa shook his head, "I know what you're about to say, but what Mr Rodin said and did was wrong, you are an important child G. a lot of people were worried about you. As such I know that the thing you have wanted the most is a family, and a friend, so for Christmas I am giving you both,"

Callen looked confused, Santa stood up and motioned to the couple behind him, "This is Paul and Louise Smith, Adam is their son, You know him from school don't you?" he asked.

Callen nodded. "They want to adopt you." Santa finished.

Callen looked gobsmacked.

"Me?...Why?...I mean...Really?" he tried not to look hopeful but the light in his eyes brightened and Paul and Louise smiled.

"Adam has told us a lot about you, we have a room, it's not much but maybe you could help fix it up?" Louise suggested.

Callen looked at Adam who grinned, "Sure little brother, you wanna get your stuff."

Callen beamed, for the first time he felt excited, "You're sure right, I mean you'll be here when I come back?" he asked.

Paul smiled, "I'll wait here. maybe Adam and Louise can come and help you pack."

Callen shook his head "I don't have much stuff sir, it will only take a minute,"

Paul smiled, "Paul and Lou son, or maybe one day, Mom and dad?" he suggested.

Callen let out a whoop and slapped his hand over his mouth as the others laughed. He ran out of the room and skidded down the hallway as a group of kids came out of the dining hall. "G?" a teenager stopped him, "Is it true, Mr. Rodin has been sacked.

Callen nodded, "Yeah...and….and Santa's real. he got me a family for christmas!" he grinned, "I gotta get my stuff!" he ran grabbed his bag and his stuff. Within 2 minutes he was packed and running back up the corridor, the other staff members looked out from the other rooms. They had hated how their boss had been treating this kid and despite their protestations Shane had continued to mistreat this one child. Seeing him so happy now made them smile.

Macy Johnson, the day worker who had also been threatened by Shane when she had tried to report Callen's mistreatment stopped him as he ran up the hallway.

"Callen." she called, He skidded to a halt and crashed into the main kitchen door.

"S...Sorry Ms Johnson." he apologized.

The door opened and the others walked out.

"No...Callen I need to apologize to you, I tried to report what Mr. Rodin was doing to you, but he threatened me, my family...I am sorry I wasn't strong enough." she said.

Callen smiled, "It isn't your fault," he said.

Paul looked at him, "You ready to come home son?" he asked.

Callen nodded. This time he had a good feeling, Adam was his friend and he would be his brother.

They four of them left the group home and Director Stephens turned to Ms Johnson.

"You were threatened?" he asked.

She nodded her fear and sadness evident on her face, "Yes, I overheard him on the phone talking to someone called Alexa, he wasn't speaking English and he mentioned Callen. when I confronted him he threatened to have my mother killed. he had photo's of her...I...I couldn't take the chance….I'm sorry." she sighed.

He watched as Callen waved as the car went by. Mrs Pearson and 'Santa' waved as well.

Alec looked at them and smiled, "We will get to the bottom of this I promise, but at least Callen had a happy ending.

* * *

Two weeks after Christmas Callen was back.

He didn't talk about what had happened with the Smiths, not to any of the other kids in the home.

He was withdrawn and sullen, but he bided his time until he was fostered again.

Alec had come back to see him, but he wouldn't talk. He walked into the office of the new head CPS worker, "Macy?" he called.

Macy looked up from under her desk as a giggle sounded.

"Director Stephens." she smiled, "One moment…." she turned to the little girl hiding under her desk. "Claire, you need to go play with the others for a while, I'll find you and read you a story before the night staff come on alright?"

"Ok Miss Macy…." the little girl smiled, "Hi Mr...rector…" she smiled as she ran out.

He took a chair and sighed, "How's G doing?" he asked.

"He's still not talking, he's taking it hard, I'm looking for a new placement for him, with a family suitable for his needs, he was questioned to ask if he knew what had happened. but he hasn't said a word." She told him.

"The police are still looking into it, they don't understand why the Smiths were targeted, it was just his good luck that he was on a school trip when they were killed. Although the shock of finding them when he got back traumatized him. The police found him sitting with them when they found the bodies. They found the word Trădător written in their blood on the wall." He told her.

Macy held her hand to her mouth in horror, "I knew they had been killed but no one told us how." she admitted. "Poor Callen, he was so close to getting all he had ever wanted." she cried.

Alec handed her a box of tissues, "I know all we can do is support him through this and hope he will bounce back."

"We just have to make sure he isn't alone as much as possible especially this time of year." She suggested.

"Where possible he won't be." He replied, making a notation in his own diary to always be available for Callen, even after he had aged out of the system.

Every year thereafter Alec had made sure that Callen was placed with a new foster family each year, he had responded to therapy and by the time he aged out of the system was as ok as he'd ever get, but he never talked about the Smiths again and he always made sure he was surrounded by people at Christmas.

* * *

Until this year.

Callen watched as Granger took Hetty's drink and took a sip. Both smiling at each other as Granger handed her back the glass and walked away.

Hetty walked over to her desk as he phone rang, she continued her conversation as Callen turned and walked away.

A few hours later he was sitting where he was each year at this time, usually he had Sam's to look forward to, but this time he had nothing.

"Hey Mom, Dad...Adam...I'm sorry I didn't get here earlier, I've had a crazy week. I met a girl, been seeing her for a while, but I'm not now...it's complicated. I tried mom, I really did. I tried with my team, but they are all busy, they haven't talked to me since I told Joelle about myself, Sam and Michelle. I think I must have made a mistake….again…." he stopped thinking of how he had found them, that night and how it had been his mistake, if he hadn't gone on that trip, maybe he would have been there, they would have lived and they would have been around for his adoption to be final.

"It's just like it was when I was a kid, with school and Mr. Rodin, again I did something wrong and no one is talking to me, I don't know what to do mom." he said looking at Louise Smith's headstone. "I don't know if I should stay, maybe it's time for me to move on again, I don't have Adam this time to help…" he stopped and wiped a tear remembering the boy who had befriended him and had been like a brother to him.

He jumped as another hand landed on his shoulder. "Mr. Callen, you are not alone." Hetty said standing behind him.

Callen jumped, this was his big secret he didn't even think that Hetty knew about them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked guiltily.

"I could ask you the same thing?" she asked.

Callen stood up and walked away not talking.

"Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked again.

"I can't do it Hetty, not again, I cope with it, but I thought we were a team. but they haven't talked to me, they've been worse than when I was thirteen….and I...they…" He stopped and looked at the headstone he was standing near.

"Adam Smith?" Hetty asked.

Callen laughed sourly, "You don't know...He was my hero, he was a real hero, no gun, no badge but he stood up for what was right, he stood up against the bullies."

"He was a friend?" she asked gently.

"He was my brother...he was going to be my brother." he admitted, "I went on a school trip, January 1984, I came back, they were dead. it had been my finest year and my worst year. I had been through so much and then this kid, a kid, showed me that I could trust and with the help of his parent and…" he laughed sadly again, "Santa Claus, I got all I ever wanted, They saved me from Mr Rodin...he had made my life hell, but even that happiness wasn't meant to be, I thought that the team was my chance at a family….You know Joelle asked if they were my family, I said yes...then as usual it all goes to hell."

He turned and looked at her.

"I'm not meant to have a family Hetty. I know that now. I just wish, they hadn't just cut me out like that."

He stood up and brushed down his jeans.

"I'll just leave." he said.

"They didn't know." Hetty said, "I didn't know, about Joelle, I mean. They thought you were still with her."

"So they neglected to talk to me, they cut me out?" he asked stunned.

"It was an unintentional neglect, they thought you were happy wanted to give you some space." she replied as he started to walk away.

He turned "At this time of year the last thing I need is space." he admitted.

"Come home, back to your family." she prompted.

"I am with my family, I was so close you know a week, one week later and I would have had a name and a family, but it was all taken from me." Callen looked back one last time as he walked away from Hetty and the people who had meant so much to him. He got to the end of the path and turned back to her, "I won't go through that again,"

"Is this why you left the CIA and DEA?" Hetty asked having never really known the answer.

"I won't lose another family again." he vowed. "I won't be the cause of it."

"Come with me." Hetty ordered.

Not even thinking Callen obeyed. He walked behind her as she got to a large black limo waiting just outside the gates.

"Get in." she said.

"Hetty?" he asked worried.

She smiled, "Please Mr. Callen."

He opened the door allowed her to get in first and walked around to the other side, he knew it was useless to fight her.

"Hetty...I...Mr. Stephens?" he said in surprise as an old man looked over at him.

Alec smiled his once dark brown hair now grey with age.

"Callen, it is good to see you again."

"And you too sir, but….why am I seeing you again?"

"It's been over thirty years, but I am told every year you still come here, you still remember them and that you were still trying to solve the mystery of their deaths," Alec replied. "I work for the government now, I am a senator for child welfare." he told the man whom he had known as a boy. "I met Henrietta in Washington earlier this year, imagine my surprise when I mentioned you, as my most memorable child and she knew you."

"So you told her?"

"About the Smith's? No...I called her as I knew I was going to invite you to dinner, Her number was given to me as a means to contact you." he admitted. "I did however tell her how we met, about Shane Rodin."

Callen turned and watched as the streetlights illuminated the road as they drove past.

"I took the liberty of looking him up." Hetty began. "He is dead, he died three years ago."

"Good," Callen snapped.

"He was caught in the crossfire as a group of people raided his parents compound to rescue me." she continued.

His head snapped around at that, "He was a Comescu?" he asked surprised. "I never saw him? I would have remembered him."

"It seems that Mr. Hanna was responsible for dispatching, Sergei Rodin Comescu as you both cleared the compound looking for me."

"It wasn't your fault, what happened back then." Alec said.

Callen smiled, "I know, I learned a lot about the man I wanted to be from Adam and his parents, they helped shape who I became. I didn't realize that my name was the reason that Rodin hated me. I thought he was just a bully like the others."

"Now you know better, I am glad Mr. Callen that you had such a positive influence in your life at such a young age." Hetty said as the car pulled to a halt.

"Where are we?" Callen asked.

"Where else Mr. Callen, it's Christmas eve, we are where we should be, with our family."

The door opened and Kamran Hanna jumped in the car, "Uncle Callen, come on, we've been waiting forever!" she exclaimed grabbing him by the arm.

Looking confused he climbed out of the car and followed the youngest Hanna into the large mansion house.

"Whose house is this?" Callen asked.

"Why mine of course." Hetty replied, "It is a new one, I hope it meets with your approval." she smiled.

It did, it was already filled with pictures and small knick-knacks which made it look like Hetty had lived there for years rather than the months that she had in actuality lived there for.

He walked, or rather was dragged into the main room where a huge Douglas fir tree, grandly decorated took pride of place in the corner, the lights twinkling presents sat under the tree.

He looked around and saw Kensi and Deeks in one corner, Kensi sat holding Deeks' hand and a glass of champagne in the other hand. Sam was leaning against the mantle of the fireplace, holding a book and talking quietly to Aiden as Michelle walked in the room carrying a tray of hot chocolates for the children.

"Callen you're here finally," she smiled.

He looked stunned. "Er...yeah?"

Sam turned and smiled, "We owe you an apology," he said. "We had assumed that Joelle was still in your life, that you would be with her for Christmas, you didn't say anything to the contrary."

Callen looked at his partner, "So you found out, but you were going to Michelle's sister?" he said.

Sam laughed, "Aiden came home we weren't all going to fit in her sisters shoe box of an apartment." he explained.

Callen turned to Kensi and Deeks, "Why are you here, I know you were planning on going to Mammoth mountain." he said.

Deeks smiled, "We still are tomorrow. but tonight is family time."

Kensi nodded her agreement.

Callen still looked confused.

"Uncle Callen?" Kamran asked tugging on his arm.

"Yes Kam?" he replied looking down at the little girl.

"Now Hetty and her friend and you are here can we open presents now?" she asked.

"I…." Callen didn't know how to reply.

"Of course, Miss Hanna." Hetty agreed, Alec sat in a chair near to the tree and Kamran climbed into his lap.

Hetty handed out small gifts to all those present.

Callen last.

"For you Mr Callen, I give you this," A framed picture taken a year ago at the last office Christmas party, "Your family."

Callen looked at the picture, turned and walked out of the room.

Sam, Kensi and Deeks looked worried but Alec stood up, "Let me go." he said.

He followed Callen to a patio, where he was leaning on a railing overlooking a vista of lights as the valley below them was lit up.

"Its not going to happen again you know." Alec told him.

"Last time someone said that to me, I lost my family for the second time, I'm not going to make it a third." Callen said staring resolutely into the distance.

"Then don't. They didn't know G. let them in, allow them to be what you know they already are. let them be your family."

Callen turned, and nodded, not able to voice the thought that was running in his head.

"What would Adam have said to you?" Alec asked as Callen took a step away.

Callen smiled, "He'd have told me to take the chance that not everyone means to be mean, even when they are… that some people make mistakes and forgiving them makes you a better person."

"Listen to him then and follow the advice." Alec told him.

Callen turned and looked at the people inside the lighted room, laughing and happy.

"Come home Callen." Alec said.

Callen felt a small push in between his shoulder blades as he finally allowed himself to go back in there.

* * *

On the balcony, three spirits, Paul, Louise and Adam watched as the boy they loved went back to his new family. They turned and made way for two more who joined them for a moment watching unseen as the man who had been the boy they loved, joined in with the festive celebrations.

Slowly they faded back into the ether knowing they would all watch over their charge until they were needed again or they met up again in the next life.

 


End file.
